Popotan
Popotan (ぽぽたん) is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Petit Ferret with character designs by Akio Watanabe under the alias Poyoyon Rock. It was originally released as a PC game for CD-ROM on December 13, 2002 and subsequently re-released on DVD-ROM and for the PlayStation 2 with certain scenes removed. The title Popotan is a nonsensical word meant to reflect the prominence of dandelions, spelled tanpopo (たんぽぽ) in Japanese; Petite Ferret also produced a fan disc shortly before the DVD-ROM re-release. Popotan has been adapted to other media, including a novel series (Popotan～ Himitsu no Jumon～ Kōhen) by Sassami Yachiruda; a manga series by Yūjiro Izumi; a twelve episode anime television series written by Jukki Hanada, directed by Shinichiro Kimura, and licensed in North America by Geneon USA and later, Sentai Filmworks; a radio drama (Poporaji); and several art and reference books. Gameplay in Popotan follows a semi-predetermined plot; major events remain the same, but personal storylines can diverge from the player's choices. The game focuses on protagonist Chris, a drifter who meets three girls and their maid in a mansion near the ruins of Tokyo in the distant future. The player's goal is to make available sexual scenes and images that the player can view or replay at any time depicting the protagonist having sexual intercourse with one of the girls. The player can pursue other girls once they have finished one of the sisters' storylines. Sales of the visual novel and its fan disc made the top 50 list of bestselling bishōjo games in Japan multiple times and it spawned an internet meme when the opening was put to sped-up music by the Swedish band Caramell. Reception of the anime has been mixed with those who reviewed the first volume critical of the anime's sexual themes, especially with regard to Mii, while those who reviewed the series as a whole have tended to give overall more positive reviews, praising the story's unexpected depth. Plot Popotan takes place in the distant future within the remnants of Tokyo, destroyed by a cataclysm and since altered by geological transformations. The disaster was caused by a giant dandelion structure resembling a spire that arose in the city atop a hill. The main location of the game is a European-style mansion, seen as completely out-of-place in the city. Much of the daytime is spent outside the mansion wandering around town meeting characters and triggering event sequences. Popotan follows Chris's lifestyle changes, as well as the mysteries surrounding the spire-like object that caused the destruction of Tokyo in the past. The story opens as Chris desperately considers stealing food from a stand near a shrine entrance. His theft is unsuccessful, and he wanders around town looking for work. He finds a convenience store, where he gets directions leading him to the mansion. He enters without asking permission and runs into the three sisters and their lifelike android maid. Chris asks permission to stay because the rent is cheap and the girls are pretty; they consent, but force him to take a part-time job. The convenience store owner hires him, and as the story progresses, Chris opens up socially and begins caring about others as he interacts with the girls. He also meets new friends, including a classmate Konami, a local shrine maiden named Nono and a mysterious girl named Shizuku. Characters *Mii *Mai *Ai Category:Popotan Category:XEBEC